jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of JayGT. Currently, JayDK, Smack, Pennies, and Danger are planned to serve as main judges, with the side judges being Foxy, James, Meow, and Meme. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'Jonathan Arons', Trombonist and Dancer *'Indiggo', Vocal Duo *'Nuttin' But Stringz', Hip-Hop Violin Duo *'David Martin', Magician *'Scott Land', Puppeteer *'Plastic Musik', Percussion Group *'Jazmin', Vocal Group *'Kaitlyn Maher', Singer *'Slippery Kittens', Burlesque Dance Group *'Jonathan Burkin', Baton Twirler *'Derrick Barry', Britney Spears Impersonator *'Polina Volchek', Hula Hooper *'Sterling Silver', Clogging Group *'Cafidia Stuart', Singer *'SickStep', Dance Group *'Extreme Dance FX', Clogging Group *'Neal E. Boyd', Opera Singer *'Bill B. Curlee', Singer and Dancer *'Nick Afanasiev', Tongue Flexer *'Lady "J" Huston', Dancer and Trumpeter *'Harold Short II', Act *'The Quiddlers', Puppeteers *'Ed Jacques', Novelty Act *'Adam Ace', Comedian *'Mary Bly', Tap Dancer *'Justin Gabriel Ballasy', Tap Dancer *'Joshua Starr', Hula-Hooper *'Brendon Mak', Singer and Accordion Player *'Chay Vang', Guitarist *'Terry Christensen', Singer *'Singing Santa Claus', Singer and Santa Impressionist *'Jacqueline Groover', Singer *'Stumblebum Brass', Band *'Dallas Dance Company', Dance Group *'The Renegades', Dance Group *'Daniel Burton', Dancer *'M&M Twinz', Dancers *'Daisy Taste', Rollerblade Dancer *'Eli Mattson', Singer and Pianist *'Miss Pussykatt', Grinding Act *'Lil Countrie and Page 1ne', Dancers and Tumblers *'Next II None', Dancing Vocal Group *'Russian Bar Trio', Russian Bar Trio *'The Taubl Family', Family Orchestra *'DC Cowboys', Dance Group *'Kevin "Big K" Taylor', Brick Breaker *'Chellena Black-Harris', Singer *'The Pendragons', Magic Duo *'Joseph Hall', Elvis Impersonator *'The Singing Fairy', Singer *'Daniel Avila', Singer *'Ken Butler', Instrumentalist *'Polina Nikiforova', Instrumentalist and Impressionist *'Drumtazia', Drummer *'The Ozzman', Ozzy Osbourne Impersonator *'John Olshavsky', Magician *'Dan Stapleton', Magician *'Dorian', Magician *'Dennis Keith', Magician *'Becky Blaney', Magician *'Bizzaro', Magician *'Rob Caudill', Rod Stewart Impersonator *'CJ King', Cyndi Lauper Impersonator *'John Morgan', George W. Bush Impersonator *'Steve Richards', Elton John Impersonator *'Tasha Long', Dionne Warwick Impersonator *'Holly Hardin', Singer *'Duo Genesis', Hand Balancers *'Lewis Warren, Jr.', Pianist *'Shaolin Warriors', Martial Arts Group *'Beyond Belief Dance Company', Dance Group *'Paul West & Tucker', Dog Act *'Paul Salos', Frank Sinatra Impersonator *'Junior and Emily', Salsa Dancers *'George the Giant', Sideshow Performer *'Jessica Price', Singer and Guitarist *'The Southern Belles', Clogging Group *'Dan Meyer', Sword Swallower *'David Militello', Singer *'Corky Duke', Line Dancer *'The Rodeo Rhythm Kings', Bluegrass Band *'Nolan Leach', Trick Roper *'Juli Blue', Tap Dancer *'Jacque Kendall', Hoop Dancer *'Ross Tinsley', Act *'Fran Martin & Smithfield', Pig Act *'Diana Ross', Dancer and Dog *'Sean Paul & Juliane', Monkey Act *'Busy Bee Dogs', Dog Act *'Zane & Stephanie', Vocal Duo *'Alistair McQueen', Stripper *'Coburn Hartsell', Stripper and Dancer *'Gravity Plays Favorites', Pole Dancers *'Scandalesque', Fire Burlesque Group *'The Hollywood Men', Stripper Dance Group *'Busty Heart', Tit Smasher *'Elite', Martial Artist *'Sarah Lenore', Singer and Guitarist *'Flambeaux', Fire Breather *'Nichole Romana', Pole Dancer *'Giwayen Mata', African Dance Group *'SQ Entertainment', Hip-Hop Dance Group *'The James Gang', Dancing Vocal Group *'Victoria Jacoby', Contortionist *'Kyle Rifkin', R&B Singer *'Billy Dodson', Opera Singer *'Polka Today', Polka Dancers *'Philip Weiner', Singer and Dancer *'Peter McIntosh', Ventriloquist *'Ursula Knudson', Opera Singer *'Rachel Star', Sideshow Poet *'Debra Winer', Pop Singer *'Bruce Block', Variety Act *'Dorae Saunders', Tina Turner Impersonator *'Tropidanza', Acrobatic Samba Group *'Fast Wally', Juggler *'Bryan Cheatham', R&B Singer *'ZOOperstars!', Mascot Dance Group *'Dallas Desperados', Cheerleader Dance Group *'Xclusive', Robotic Mime Dancer *'Donald Braswell II', Opera Singer *'Michelle Wallace', Singer *'Barry Collier', Animal Impressionist *'Nance Upchurch', Singer *'The Freak Show', Dance Group *'Music Makes the World Go Round', Accordion Duo *'Mac Jay', Dancer *'Fancy Ray McCloney', Little Richard Impersonator *'Fun with Hand Shadows', Hand Shadow Act *'X.L.', R&B Singer *'Texas State Strutters', Dance Group *'Shakes', Dancer *'The Awakening', Dance Group *'Georgia Force', Cheerleader Dance Group *'Ronny B', Singer and Dancer *'Michael Harrison', Ventriloquist *'Queen Emily', Singer *'Perry Zanett', Actor *'Inflatable Theater', Novelty Act *'Sweet-Lou Fusco', Singer *'The Power Team', Stunt Team *'Seed and Feed Marching Abominable', Street Band *'Anita Aloha', Twirler *'The Snake Kissers', Snake Charmers *'Randy Hanson', Ozzy Osbourne Impersonator *'Holly Stone', Singer *'The Cadence', Percussion Group *'Shimshi', Magician *'The Lasalle Brothers', Jugglers *'Matthew Piazzi', Impressionist *'Kazual', Vocal Group *'The Tapping Dads', Tap Dance Group *'Daniel Jens', Singer and Guitarist *'Michael Trixx', Magician *'Diva Boy', Singer and Dancer *'Eloy Rendon', Motivational Speaker *'Del Hampton, Chicken Impersonator *'David Deeble, Danger Act *Suzy Turnquist, Singer *Cary Trivanovich, Comedy/Novelty Act *Sweetones, Whistling Duo Skipping Auditions *Swingin with the Rat Pack, Tribute Group *Michael Strelo-Smith, Singer *Shequida Hall, Opera Singer *Mia Boostrom, Singer *Jennlee Shallow, Singer *Kat Williams, Singer *The Wright Kids''', Kid Band Bonus Act Ideas Foxy’s Ideas *Amanda Brown, Singer *Beyoncé, Singer/Dancer *Delvin Choice, Singer *Cristina Gatti, Singer *Evelyn Williams, Singer *Jonathan Young, Singer *Idina Menzel, Singer *Aaron Tveit, Singer *The Buggles, Band *The Scissor Sisters, Band *Of Monsters and Men, Band *Jonny Awsum, Comic Singer *The Nightman Cometh, Musical Theatre Performers *Paramore, Band *Dytto, Popping Dancer *FKFT, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Josh Blue, Stand-Up Comedian *Gatis Kandis, Stand-Up Comedian *Lavell Crawford, Stand-Up Comedian *Sean Hegarty, Stand-Up Comedian *Dat Phan, Stand-Up Comedian *Drew Carey, Stand-Up Comedian *Lisa Lampinelli, Stand-Up Comedienne *Amy Schumer, Stand-Up Comedienne *Grim Squeaker, Sideshow Act *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *KAZZ, Hand Balancer/Contortionist *The Kiriku Brothers, Acrobatic Duo *Megan Batoon, Dancer *Back2Back, Dance Crew *Street Kingdom, Dance Crew *Bardilleranz, Gymnastics Group *Flying Bebop, Drone Dance Duo *Jeff McBride, Magician *Joshua Jay, Magician *Vitaly Beckman, Illusionist *Chloe Louise Crawford, Magician *Gentlemen of Deceit, Magic Group *Jamie Skelton, Magician *Jeptah Callitong, Magician *Jeffrey Drayton, Ventriloquist/Magician *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler *Kristel de Catalina, Pole Dancer *Tyrone & Mina, Knife Thrower Duo *Dancing Fire Warriors, Fire Dancers *BLACK, Yo-Yoist *UA Mindanao, Motorcross Performers *Liquid Concepts, Flair Bartending Duo Smack’s Ideas *James Veitch, Comedian (Smack) *The Next Step, Dance Studio (Smack) *Lyricold, Rapper (Smack) *Tay Zonday, Singer (Smack) *Yung Child Support, Rapper (Smack) *Your Favorite Martian, Band (Smack) *CFO$, Band (Smack) *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show (Smack) *newLEGACYinc, Singers (Smack) *Psy, Singer (Smack) *The Killers, Band (Smack) *Drew Monson, Singer (Smack) *Dr. Jean, Singer (Smack) *RiceGum, Rapper (Smack) *Captain Sparklez, Minecraft Parody Singer (Smack) *NetNobody, Rapper (Smack) *KSI, Rapper (Smack) *Tobuscus, Singer (Smack) *Shane Dawson, Singer (Smack) *Jackass, Stunt Group (Smack) *Smosh, Singers (Smack) *Kid Rock, Singer (Smack) *Papa Roach, Singer (Smack) *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck (Smack) *Jemaine Clement, Singer (Smack) *Dwayne Johnson, Singer (Smack) *Peter Kay, Stand-up Comedian (Smack) *The Country Bears, Country Band (Smack) *BoyinaBand, Singer (Smack) *Boyce Avenue, Band (Smack) *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Singing Puppets (Smack) *FroggyFresh, Rapper (Smack) *EpicLLOYD, Rapper (Smack) *Mike Mozart, Toy Reviewer (Smack) *Kevin Rudolf, Singer (Smack) *Schmoyoho, Songify Group (Smack) *The Key of Awesome, Parody Singers (Smack) *Two Steps From Hell, Music Group (Smack) *Mishovy Silenosti, Singer (Smack) *Kevin Scampoli, Rapper (Smack) *Guy Fieri, Chef (Smack) *The Warp Zone, Acapella Group (Smack) *Anthony Jeselnik, Stand-up Comedian (Smack) Other Ideas *Beastie Boys, Rap Group *Peter Gabriel, Drugged Singer Category:Seasons